Sugar, We're Goin' Down
by The Big Awesome Watermelon
Summary: Picture this: a bored teenage SpAqua fan who has better stuff to do listens to one of her favorite songs and gets a visit from the Plot Bunny. This is incredibly cheesy and forced. Seems to me more like a high T than an M but on this site, would be considered M. Contains no explicit content. Would appreciate favorites and reviews, but this will NOT be continued. Thank you.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.**

**SOO cheesy! I almost feel bad for posting this! I love this song and this couple, plus I thought this was an interesting scenario.**

Aqualad had a thing for Speedy but he didn't know he felt. This week, especially, Aqualad was getting more and more anxious, not knowing.

Speedy had already come out to his team, admitting he was bi. No one had acted like it was a big deal. Aqualad hadn't told anyone yet, especially not Speedy. It was driving him insane, he wanted so bad to just yell it out, but he just couldn't.

Aqualad wasn't quite sure if all of this was worth it. He was dying to tell him, sure, but he didn't want to be forever mortified or hated. He'd rather keep their friendship, what little bit of it they had.

Speedy had gone out to a club in Steel right now, so Aqualad had sneaked into his room. Right now, he was looking for evidence that Speedy was into him.

He opened the top drawer of his bedside table, seeing some masks, and a condom. The next drawer had socks.

_ Anything,_ he thought. _Just anything._

He flipped over his pillows, which weren't neat anyway, and neither was the rest of his room. He had a pile of clothes in the corner, his comfort hanging over the foot of his bed, over bedposts.

He looked at the clock, Speedy wasn't going to get to sleep in tomorrow morning, they had training, so he was sure he'd be back by two. But it was only twelve now, so he should have plenty of time to find nothing.

Aqualad pulled the comfort and sheet off the bed completely, looking to look under the mattress, and picked up a bent metal spoon that had been painted red.

He looked at it. "Well, that's just weird, Roy." So he put it back under the mattress.

Aqualad then looked at something that was carved into the bedpost. It was an arrow pointed at a poorly scratched-out fish. Perhaps, this was what Aqualad was looking for. He decided to keep looking, though. Speedy had another bedside table.

He looked in the top drawer; it was just supplies for fixing arrows.

"Don't look." That was Speedy's voice!

Seeing no where else to go, Aqualad hurried into Speedy's 'surprisingly' empty closet. The door was opened half a crack and Aqualad could see and hear.

_ Don't mind me, _he thought. _I'm just in the closet._

"Come on, James."

"This is where you live?" the guy, about their age, said. He had shaggy brown hair and dull brown eyes.

"Shut up," Speedy said.

"But this is a thousand times better than the motel! Why haven't we come here before?"

"Because of my team, you idiot," Speedy hissed through his teeth. "Now _shut up_."

Aqualad watched as James sat down and Speedy attacked him. The jealousy enraged him as James felt Roy up and he reached for the bedside table.

He just sat in the closet, forced to watch and listen to James and Speedy. But he'd had time to think about the bedpost, trying to understand, confused. And Garth wasn't one to get easily confused.

Speedy groaned and ha'd, James said, "Score one."

"Get out of my sight," Speedy groaned. "I want to be alone."

"That's what you always say," James whined.

"Then why the **** do you keep coming back?!" At that, James left. Speedy went over to his pile of clothes to put on some jeans, in case Bee sent Mas and Menos to wake him up for training in the morning. Unable to stand it any longer, Aqualad opened the closet.

"Garth? How long have you been in there?! Never mind that! Garth, what the **** are you doing in my room?"

Silence.

"I- I- I-" Wordlessly, Garth leaned down and kissed Roy, hard, on the lips. Speedy stopped for a second, then kissed him back, then pushed him off.

"No wonder you're always sleeping in," was the astounded, yet somewhat clever, remark Garth made.

"And for the wrong team," said Roy. "Now explain yourself."

"I was in here before you came back. I didn't know you would be back so soon." Speedy stared him down. "I love you, Roy, alright?! I was trying to see if you loved me!"

"By hiding in my closet?!"

"Now I guess I know you don't. James wasn't all that bad, was he?"

"Garth," Roy stopped him from leaving, "I don't know what you're thinking, but James means nothing to me."

"But you slept with him! And on more than one occasion, I've heard!"

"Exactly. The sex, that's all James ever was to me. I don't love him. I love _you, _Garth. I wanted you. But I couldn't have you, 'cause I didn't have the balls to ask you, because you were being literal."

"Oh."

"Is this more than you bargained for yet?"

"I was just stuck watching you two, Roy, how do you expect me to feel?"

"That's what you get for being in the closet. You have no idea how many times I've lied in bed, wishing."

"I was just dying to be him, Roy."

"That's messed up."

"Isn't it?"

"I've been dying to tell you…" they both droned off.

"…anything you wanna hear," Aqualad finished. That was a little weird, but they brushed it off. "I would've told you, but I wasn't going to give you my heart just so you could drop it."

"Understandable. So, do you wanna be boyfriends?"

"Yes."  
>They slept for a while.<p>

Later, at 7:15, Bumblebee stepped into the training room, Cyborg and Mas and Menos behind her.

"Okay, Sparky. Speedy! Aqualad!" She stepped around the corner, almost tripping over Speedy and Aqualad, who were canoodling (yes, canoodling, it's a word) in the gym floor. "Oh."

They quickly shot up.  
>"I can explain!" Aqualad said.<p>

"It's exactly what it looks like!" Speedy said.

"Really, Roy?"  
>"Hey, Sparky! You owe me fifty bucks!"<p>

Cyborg looked at them and swore. "Really, guys?"

"It's like I said," Bee said, "it's a loaded god complex." Cyborg sighed.

"Que?"

"Now, hand it over," Bee said. The rest of that day was pretty normal. Besides, Speedy and Aqualad hardly did anything before, either.

**SUPER FUN TO WRITE LOL. LOVE Y'ALL. THANKS FOR READING. PLEASE R&R. AND IF THERE'S ANYTHING I COULD DO BETTER PLEASE TELL ME, BESIDES, OF COURSE THAT THIS WAS TOTALLY FORCED. I MILKED THIS SONG TOO MUCH BUT THANKS FOR READING ANYWAY. AGAIN, LOVE YA AND PLEASE R&R BECAUSE I NEED MOTIVATION BEHIND MY STORIES. **


End file.
